


All that he wants

by larryareinlovee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryareinlovee/pseuds/larryareinlovee
Summary: Harry always works late; his boyfriend Louis wants to wait for him one night but he falls asleep. Harry wakes him up when he gets home and then they have sex.





	All that he wants

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, it's my first time writing smut so be nice please :(
> 
> I wrote this in like 2 days and I'm sorry if it isn't good. English is not my first language so I apologize if there is any mistake or if something doesn't make any sense.
> 
> Anyway enjoy !!

Harry gets home from work one night feeling so exhausted that the only thing he wants is to go to bed and cuddle up against Louis, his boyfriend of five years.

Thinking about Louis just makes Harry feels much better and he smiles while he puts his stuff on the floor next to the table in the hallway of their flat.

He knows his work as a lawyer has taken too much place in his and Louis' life. But it has always been his dream job since he was a kid. When he met Louis in high school, they were only friends but he always supported Harry in his choices and he always told him to follow his dream.

They started dating at the end of high school. Harry had a crush on him for a few years so one day he asked Louis a date. Louis accepted and that's how it started. They get along so well and Harry can't believe how lucky he is to have Louis in his life.

Harry goes to their bedroom and find Louis asleep, his chest on display which is surprising. Louis is always cold so it's a bit weird to see him without a shirt on.

Harry then starts to take his belt off but it accidentaly slide off his hands and it falls on the floor. The buckle makes a loud noise in the silent room and Louis wakes up suddenly. His hair a mess but he looks cute anyway.

"Haz...", Louis says, he turns the light of the bedside table lamp on, rubbing his eyes but smiling at his boyfriend.

"Hi baby." Harry walks to the bed and sits down next to Louis.

"Everything is okay ? You look so tired." he says sleepily.

Harry sighs, "Yes i just had a lot of work that's all. But i'm here now yeah ?"

"Yeah", replies Louis, getting closer to Harry and revealing more of his naked chest.

Harry gulps and looks at his hard and tiny nipples. Because of his work they haven't done anything in a while and yeah, Louis is probably just not aware of it but Harry is very affected by him.

Louis smiles and kisses him, he puts his arms around Harry's neck, getting closer to him. Their kiss turns frantic, the both of them suddenly very turns on. Harry puts his hands around Louis' small curvy waist and grab his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Louis is panting in the kiss and Harry takes this opportunity to slide his tongue in Louis' mouth. His boyfriend's reaction is to moan weakly and he is now nearly on top of Harry's lap.

Their tongues make wet sounds and Harry feels himself get harder. Louis keeps making breathing noises and it gets louder when Harry removes his tongue to bite his bottom lip and then goes to attack his jaw and his neck. He bites the soft skin there and leaves love bites on his way. He moves down and he licks his lips before taking Louis' left nipple in his mouth. He looks up while he is sucking it and Louis watches him with sharp eyes, his pretty lips open as whispers leave them.

Harry bites and sucks his nipple while he alternate between pinching and strocking the other one.

"I love you so much baby", Harry mumbles against his chest, before licking the right nipple.

Louis doesn't answer, too delirious to do it. But Harry knows how he feels and when one of Louis' hand goes to the top of his head to gently stroke his hair, he knows it is his way to show how much he adores him too.

Harry bite his nipple one last time, earning a moan from Louis, before he kisses Louis again. He then rub his nose against Louis', making him giggle breathlessly.

"You are the cutest boy in the world. You know it ? You are my cute boy." Harry tells him, their foreheads against each other and their eyes locked. Louis nods timidly. "That's right. Come on love, lay on your back for me."

Louis bites his lips and remove the sheets from the rest of his body. Harry discovers that he is complety naked and he groans. "All this time you were naked under the sheets ? God, Louis."

Louis blushes and looks down, he then lays on his back. "I wanted to surprise you and spend a good night with you. Thought you were gonna be home earlier. I waited for you on the bed but i fall asleep..."

"Oh my love... Wanted me to fuck you ?" Harry says, going over Louis between his legs. He starts talking dirty because he knows what Louis likes the most in bed. And dirty talking is a huge turn for him, the both of them even.

"Yeah... it's been so long and i wanted you."

"Then let me take care of you, i'll give you everything you need." He whispers lowly in his ear, biting the lobe and kissing him between his shoulder and his neck.

Louis nods again, kissing Harry and rest his head against his pillow. He watches Harry trails kisses all over his body until Louis' hard cock comes in view, lying on his tummy. Harry smirks and kisses the area without toucking his cock, which frustates Louis.

"Please.. Harry..." 

Harry looks up and is met with a red cheeked Louis who has a finger pressed against his lip, biting it. Harry presses Louis' legs against his chest, "hold them against your chest baby."

He then kisses his knees and trails down until Louis' ass is right there. Harry spreads his ass cheeks and lick one stripe from Louis' balls to his hole. He smiles when he hears Louis gasps, knowing rimming is one of Louis' favourite thing in bed. He goes on and is encouraged by all the breathy noises Louis makes.

Harry takes Louis' legs and spread them so he can now looks at Louis while he is eating him out. He holds his thighs as open as he can and he buries his face in Louis' ass, licking eagerly.

"It feels so good", Louis moans softly, not wanting to be too loud. He just enjoys the feeling of Harry's tongue on him. He closes his eyes when Harry puts his tongue inside him. "Oh my god !" He is trembling and he is grabbing the sheets to prevent himself fron touching himself.

Harry watches him all the while, glad to be the one to make Louis feels so good. He keeps one hand against Louis' thigh so he doesn't close it and his other hand reaches his right nipple to pinch it again. Louis loves having his nipples played with and the fact that Harry is both touching his nipple and eating him out will make him feel on edge in no time.

"God Harry you're amazing, keep going." He is now mumbling against his arm.

"Don't hide your face, want to see you when you're coming", Harry says before going back.

Louis whines and chooses to lay one hand on his thigh, next to Harry's head. Harry kisses his hand lovingly, watching him. He stops playing with Louis' nipple and presses two fingers against his lips. "Suck, angel."

Louis obeys and sucks his fingers, imagining it's Harry's cock he is sucking instead. He bites the fingers playfully and suck one more time before Harry removes them. Harry is obviously overwhelmed by what Louis just did, his own cock so hard. He is reminded that he is still fully closed while Louis is naked and it's so hot.

He presses one of his wet finger against Louis' hole and then he pushes it slowly, not wanting to hurt Louis even though he is pretty loose from the rimming. He removes it completly before going back and fingering him properly. He looks at his finger and pulls it out making Louis protests.

"Shh none of that. I will add another one, give me the lube please baby."

Louis opens the drawer of the bedside table and gives the lube to Harry. "Thank you", Harry says.

He applies some lube on his fingers and warm up the liquid a bit before shoving two fingers back in Louis' hole. Harry doesn't stop his fast pace and goes straight to Louis' prostate, pressing it over and over.

Louis' moans get louder if it's even possible, whispering Harry's name and don't stop and i'm gonna come. To make Louis come faster, Harry uses his tongue again, licking his hole and fingering him at the same time. He feels Louis' walls tighten and then Louis' sobs, his back arching and coming hard without even touching his cock. Harry keeps going until he feels Louis calming down. He kisses Louis' thighs and removes his fingers, Louis wincing at the feeling.

"God you were so gorgeous baby." Harry praises Louis, kissing him all over his face and strocking his cheekbone tenderly with the hand he didn't use to finger him.

Louis smiles at Harry, craving his kisses more than anything. Louis is always soft after coming and Harry knows how to take care of him and what to say to help him relax.

Harry takes one of Louis' hand to touch his crotch "You made me so hard. You feel it ?" Louis nods and strokes his hard on softly. "You want me to fuck you ? You think you can take it ?"

"Yes, please Harry" Louis feels his cock get hard again, wanting to feel his boyfriend inside of him.

Alright, Harry responds before he finally starts to take his clothes off. When he takes his shirt off, he feels Louis' hands on his chest, "I love your body, you always tells me how beautiful I am but you, Harry, you are beautiful too" is what Louis tells him, his eyes full of love and his cheeks red. 

Harry is taken aback. Louis had already complimented him but the way he said it just makes his heart beats faster. So he blinks and brings his face closer to Louis'. "Thank you so much, baby. You're everything to me."

He hopes the kiss he gives him is enough to show Louis how happy he is, how much he loves him. And it must works because Louis is smiling and his eyes are shining. "Make love to me, please."

"Anyting baby, I'll give you anything you want." He kisses him again and again. He goes back to removing his trousers, his underwear and his socks. The both of them are now naked and they keep touching each other, wanting to feel as much as possible.

Harry takes the lube and covers his cock with the cold liquid, making him wince. He strokes himself for a bit and he moans deeply, looking at Louis while doing it. He wipes his hand on the sheets and grabs Louis' legs to bring him closer to him. He brings his right leg over his shoulder and keep the other one down, spreading them a little. He rubs his cock against Louis' hole to tease him and laughs when Louis tells him to hurry up. He pushes his cock inside, feeling how tight Louis is around him.

"You're so tight baby... you okay ?"

Louis nods and Harry starts fucking him, slowly at first. He watches his cock going inside of Louis and the view is so hot. He should be used to it but he doesn't think there will be a day in which he isn't mesmerized by it.

He looks at Louis' face, his eyes closed and he is whining softly. Harry starts to speed up, he grabs Louis' raised legs closer to him, the other one still open so he is exposed to Harry's hungry eyes.

"Oh, Harry you feel so good.. keep going..."

"Yeah ? You love my cock don't you ?"

"Love it, love how I feel all of it inside me"

Harry groans at that and presses his hips harder, the bed shaking with how hard he fucks him. His hand slides over his Louis' chest and he touches his nipple briefly, the tip hard against his palm, and then slides it back down to his hip.

"That's right, oh God yes Harry !" Louis' voice got a bit high pitched when Harry's hips hit his ass particularly hard.

Louis' thigh fell a bit from where it was against his side so Harry grips both of his thighs to put them on top of his own. Louis has now his back still on the bed and his lower half raised a bit. He returns to his fast pace, watching Louis' body shaking and squirming. The small lamp of Louis' bed side table gives the room a soft glow and it makes Louis' skin look golden.

Harry is still sitting straight so Louis' whole body is on display. He is fucking Louis so fast now. Louis' hands are falling down to the inside of his thighs and brings his fingers to where they are connected. The room is filled with the noise of their skin slapping and Louis' cries. He brings his hand over Harry's pubes and then to his balls and wow okay Harry should stops him or he will come right away.

"What are you doing baby ? Wanting me to come already ? Don't you want to ride my cock ?"

Louis' widened "I do want to ride you, please". Harry smiles at him and nods. He removes his cock from Louis and switches position, Harry now laying on his back waiting for Louis to ride him.

Louis sits on Harry's lap, his thighs on either side of Harry. "Let me put it back in, you ready my love ?" Louis replies with a soft yes and that's all Harry needs before shoving his dick back into Louis until his crotch touches his ass. The boy is sitting comfortably on top of him, his hands on Harry's broad chest "I already missed the way you felt" Harry grunts and puts his hands on Louis' hips.

Louis tries to ride him but he soon feels tired and like there is no energy left in his body. He wants to come so bad but he knows he can't, not before Harry tells him to.

"Don't worry angel, i will fuck you. Just enjoy it."

He raises his hips up to give a hard thrust, surprising Louis who wasn't expecting Harry to fuck him hard so soon so he gasps and gives Harry a hard glare. "Are you angry right now ?" Harry asks laughing "you look more like a kitten than anything".

"Shut up ! I'm not a kitten !" Louis replies, he is pouting and how can Harry taked him seriouy ?

"You sure ? You are my kitten though" Harry seducely tells Louis, sitting up a bit to kiss Louis' neck and rubbing his nose there.

"Y-your kitten.. ah !" Louis says breathlessly before moaning loudly when Harry surprises him again "I hate you"

"No you - oh fuck baby - you don't" Harry groans and licks his lips, laying back and he grabs Louis' hips. Louis doesn't reply, too out of it to even remember how to talk properly.

He fucks him hard and fast for a few minutes, his eyes locked into Louis'. Louis' blue eyes are not even blue anymore, his eyes black with lust. He plays with his nipples, staring at Harry knowing he likes it when he touches himself in front of him.

Harry once made Louis fingers himself in front of him for a whole hour without coming. Louis shudders at the memory.

"Such a tease. You know how much I love watching you pleasuring yourself."

"You wanna suck them ?" Louis asked, panting.

Harry slows his pace and stops completly, cock deep inside Louis and his balls pressed on his ass. His eyes are intense and Louis gulps. Louis moves closer, his chest against Harry's and his hands on either side of Harry's head. They kiss passionately, Harry's tongue strocking Louis' gently. His hands rub Louis' sweaty back and they fall on his ass cheeks, kneading them.

While they are still kissing, Louis starts riding him lazily but he must have gone too high because Harry's cock slide off his hole. Harry claws his back lightly and takes his cock in his hand, slapping it against Louis' hole. He puts it back in and he fucks him again. Louis' chest is a bit raised so his nipples are right in front of him.

"Still want me to suck your pretty nipples baby ?"

"Yeah please Harry, don't be gentle" Harry listens to him and he bites them harshly, Louis is crying out. "Like that Hazza, just like that. Use my body, I'm all yours babe" he whimpers.

Harry is groaning, his lips around Louis' nipple and his hands all over his boyfriend's ass. "You're so good angel. Always so good for me. You close ?"

"Yes I'm so close.. P-please make me come Harry" he is pleading now. Harry is close too, they have been making love for so long now.

"Okay baby. I'll make you come again, go on your hands and knees. One more time and you can come, you trust me ?"

"Of course, more than anything."

Harry kisses him and lets Louis get on his hands and knees, arching his back to expose his ass. His hole is open and red, tempting Harry. He stands behind Louis and grab his hips, guiding his cock in him.

Harry can't think straight anymore, he wants to come and with the sound Louis is making he must feels the same. He bites his bottom lip and fucks Louis deep, thrusting into him smoothly. Louis fucks himself on Harry's cock, Harry letting him doing it for a moment before taking control again and laying his sweaty chest on Louis' back. He kisses the back of Louis' head softly, nibbling his ear. 

"I'm gonna come deep inside you baby. Come on, make us come. Fuck yourself on my cock, use it it's all yours." Harry grunts and he backs off a bit, laying his hand on Louis' right ass cheek, Louis fucking himself on his cock.

"Oh Harry.. you feel amazing, your cock is so big.. it was made for me." Louis moans and then "oh my god Hazza i'm coming !"

He stops suddenly and screams Harry's name, his arms not holding him up anymore so his chest falls on the sheets, his ass up. Harry fucks him through his orgasm, groaning deeply when he feels Louis' walls tigthen and he then slaps his ass harshly, Louis whining weakly.

"Yes baby that's it. So good, such a good boy"

Harry feels himself coming, closing his eyes tigthly and moaning. He gives a few short deep thusts and then stops, removing his cock and watching his come leaking out of Louis' hole.

"Fuck, I have to stop looking or else I will be hard again" Harry laughs and looks at Louis who is now staring at him through his eyelashes "hey my angel, how are you feeling ?"

"I'm fine. Wanna cuddle." Louis lays on his side, Harry coming behind him. Harry kisses his temple and hugs Louis tight against him.

"Do you want me to clean us up ?" Harry asks softly, his lips caressing the side of his head.

Louis shakes his head, "Wanna sleep, we will take a shower in the morning" he stops and looked at the clock on the bedside table "well it's 2 o'clock but anyway you understood"

Harry chuckles "I did. I'm so glad you surprised me baby. It was one of the best sex we've had if I'm honest."

"True. I missed you so much, it felt like we haven't been close in so long. I know you love your job and I'm not judging anything but I mean.. I wanted to make sure you still loved me." 

Harry's heart skips a beat and look at Louis "My love.. of course I still love you. I love you more than anything in the world. You're my precious boy, my everything. Never think the otherwise, you are mine and I am yours and forever, alright ?" Louis nods "Now sleep baby, I'm here holding you and I'm never letting you go."

Louis blushes and turns around to kiss Harry sweetly. Just one simple kiss but it means so much. Harry holds Louis and strokes his hair until they are both falling asleep.


End file.
